silencio con razones y sorpresas
by VampaiaHime
Summary: Bella es una chica que por alguna razon no habla, que pasara cuando al mudarce con sus nuevos padres, en el colegio conosca a los cullen que son quienes se interesan mucho en ella en especial uno de ellos/ EDxBE/
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primera historia de crepúsculo y espero que sea de su agrado

**Capitulo 1 "cambios" **

**Era de mañana en fork, nublada como siempre y en la estación de trenes una joven de cabello castaño junto con una señora de mayor edad de descendían del tren **

**-bueno querida ya hemos llegado- decía sonriéndole a la joven **

**pov señora**

**bueno habíamos llegado a la estación de fork, nuestro destino, allí dejaría a la pequeña bella con unos señores que serian sus tutores de ahora en adelante **

**-ven busquemos un taxi- la tome de la mano y la dirigí hacia la calle donde pedí un taxi y nos subimos en el, le di la dirección al amable conductor, luego mire a bella que estaba mirando por la ventana del coche perdida en sus pensamientos **

**-querida pon una sonrisa en tu rostro, que los señores Wilson no querrán verte tan triste - ella dio vuelta su rostro para que quedara frente al mío y luego sonrió aunque podía notar que era forzada.**

**Pobre bella ella era tan buena pero había sufrido tanto que su hermoso rostro solo reflejaba una tristeza que muy pocas personas conocían.**

**La mire con una sonrisa, sabia que trataría de sonreír frete a los que serian sus nuevos padres pero creo que no lograre, ni ellos lograran, que hable; desde hacia años que ella había perdido su voz, no por causa de una enfermedad sino por causa propia, los doctores decía que ella misma era la que no hablaba, y aunque mucho psiquiatras la trataron nunca lograron que pronunciara palabra alguna.**

**Después de quince minutos llegamos a una gran residencia, muy bien decorada y con un hermoso jardín.**

**-bueno bella, preparada?- le pregunte a lo que ella simplemente respondió con un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.**

**nos dirigimos hacia la puerta y cuando toque el timbre segundos después, unos señores que tenían un aspecto muy amable abrieron las puertas con unas sonrisas enormes**

**-bella que bueno que hallas llegado al fin!- exclamo la señora felizmente **

**-buenos días!-salude- yo soy Enriqueta gunson, y la hermosa jovencita a mi lado es bella swan, aunque... creo que ahora será bella Wilson- dije dubitativa **

**- pasen por favor - dijo el señor muy cortésmente **

**Pase con bella aun a mi lado y nos sentamos en unos sillones muy bonitos y el señor comenzó la conversación **

**-Ho claro, isabella queríamos informarte qu aunque somos tus actuals padres no queremos que lleves nuestro apellido, no por mala razones.-dijo cortésmente y para mi fue un alivio y ceo que par bella también **

**-isabella,... o bella mejor no?-pregunto a lo que bella asintió- no queremos que creas que queremos remplazar a tus padres, solo queremos cuidarte y llevarnos bien si?- me pareció una buena mujer y muy sincera**

**-yo ya tengo que irme, así que muchísimas gracias por cuidar de la joven bella y mucha suerte- le dije **

**los señores me acompañaron a la salida y cuando me estaba por en caminar me pidieron hablar de algo **

**-disculpe.... me lo habían dic pero, ella nunca habla verdad?- me pregunto preocupada **

**- señores deben entender ella ha sufrido mucho, pero puedo asegurar que es una joven muy amable y solidaria solo denle tiempo, piensen que para una chica de 16 años es un poco difícil de acostumbrarse ya que ha estado en el hospital 10 largos años- y creo que fue cuando los señores cro que se dieron una idea de el sufrimiento por el que había pasado mi pequeña bella **

**-muchísimas gracias - dijeron a la ves y luego el señor me deseo un feliz viaje, me la pase pidiendo a dios que la pequeña bella tuviera una mejor vida desde ahora.**

**fin capitulo 1 **

**gracias por leer y espero recibir sus comentarios besos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 "sueños"**

**Bella pov **

**Era una mañana nublada, común en fork por lo que me habían dicho, me encontraba en una cama muy amplia y mucho mas cómoda que en las que había estado los últimos años, me levante y me vestí y fue cuando baje para encontradme con los señores Wilson, mis padres ahora **

**-buenos días- me dijeron ambos a lo que solo respondí con una sonrisa **

**-quisieras desayunar?- me pregunto la señora, clareen, como me dijo que se llamaba, asentí y ella pareció muy satisfecha con mi repuesta ya que comenzó a prepararme el desayuno **

**- bella- me hablo el señor Wilson, Michael- hoy te inscribiré en el instituto y ya mañana podrás comenzar tu clases, te parece? o podríamos...- pero antes de que continuara comencé a insistir y asentir con la cabeza y el también me sonrió **

**-bueno querida a desayunar, que es la comida mas importante del día- dijo feliz clareen a lo que le sonreí, no podía evitar sentirme halagada por todo el cariño que ella trataba de hacerme sentir **

**Ellos me dijeron que tenían que salir y que regresarían en unas horas, que si quería que investigara la casa para familiarizarme mas.**

**Y después de unas horas eso me dedique a hacer, conocí casa toda la casa, desde el garaje hasta el cuarto de mis actuales padres, la casa era hermosa y se notaba que clareen se había esforzado en decorarla muy acogedoramente **

**Después de unas horas estaba muy cansada de tanto investigar por lo cual me senté en uno de los sillones y reo que me quede dormida por que cuando me levante tenia un manta que me cubría los hombros y al mirar el reloj pude verificar que eran las nueve de la noche!!!! ( había dormido como 10 horas), me levante sobresaltada y fue cuando justo llegaron los señores**

**-Ho bella te has levando, veníamos para eso-le sonreí muy apenada y luego baje la mirada ya que mi rostro se encontraba todo rojo- querida no apenes!! debías estar cansada de el viaje, además supongo que nos has hecho caso y investigado un poco la casa verdad?- yo solo sonreí aun u poco sonrojada **

**-jajaja, tranquila es normal-me reconforto Michael- debes de tener hambre- y el señor había dado e el clavo, realmente lo tenia pero no quería causar mas problemas, ya suficiente con tener que cuidare- que tal si pedios una pizza?- yo lo mire sorprendida y le sonreí, que lindo era conocer otra vez personas que realmente estábamos preocupados por ti .**

**Después de comer me levante y fui para mi cuarto no sin antes hacer un geto de dependida con la mano a lo que ellos respondieron con un "buenas noches", cundo entre a la habitación me cambie, y lego me metí en la cama hasta quedar profundamente dormida **

**Esa noche soñé con ellos como lo así habitualmente pero diferencia de la mayoría no era solamente el recuerdo de aquel horrible día sino también en el sueño aparecieron los señores Wilson y luego un par de ojos color dorado que no pude identificar a quien pertenecían, pero luego vi mas mirada, ninguna tan increíble como la esmeralda pero hermosas de igual manera**

**Cuando me levante la mañana siguiente me sentía como si algo importante fuera a pasar ese día y yo tenia que estar preparada, y también algo muy extraño paso por primera ves me dolió la cicatriz que tenia en el cuello, extraño ya que nunca antes lo había sentido **


	3. Chapter 3

Espero que les guste

**Capitulo 3 "primer día, primer encuentro" **

**Cuando llegue a la cocina y encontré a clareen preparando el desayunó **

**-buenos días bella- me saludo y yo solo le sonreí aunque me costara- quieres desayunar?- me pregunto, yo solo asentí aunque solo tome un sorbo de jugo y comí unas tostadas, ella me miraba emocionada **

**-bueno, lista para tu primer día de clases- solo asentí aunque en realidad para lo ultimo para lo que estaba preparada era para tener que acudir el instituto, ella tomo mi mano y luego subimos a su auto, y en menos de 5 minutos ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta del instituto forks**

**-bueno querida muchísima suerte- me deseo luego me entrego un celular- mándame un mensaje cuando tus clases terminen deacuerdo?- sonreí y asentí para luego guardarme el aparato en el bolsillo**

**Tome aire y me dirigí hacia la entrada, según mi horario m tocaba historia en el salón 3 aunque fue fácil de encontrar ya que se encontraba marcado con un gran numero tres **

**Cuando entre el salón sentí las miradas sobre mi y lo único que atine a hacer fue a respirar y esperar que el profesor entrara cuando lo izo tomo asintió en su gran escritorio que estaba al costado del Pizarro y luego me miro **

**-tu eres?- me pregunto con firmeza**

**me dirigí al Pizarro y comencé a escribir **

**-disculpa pero no..- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración creo que leyó lo que escribí y entendió aunque era bastante claro **

**"buenos días me llamo isabelle Swan, prefiero bella, disculpe pero no puedo hablar" **

**el `profesor me izo pasar y luego borro mi mensaje, me sentó en el fondo de la habitación junto con una chica llamada Ángela que realmente debo de admitir hablaba demasiado al menos ella parecía tranquila y no tenia ganas de escucharla sin sentirme bastante mal así que trate de ignorarla lo mejor posible **

**La hora paso lentamente y después me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, trigonometría, clase que odio, pero quizás no tanto ya que el profesor fue un poco mas inteligente que el de la clase de historia y solo izo que me sentara en el fondo de la habitación sin preguntarme nada, después de dos clases agotadoras me dirigí así la cafetería y como no tenia hambre solamente compre un botellón de agua y me senté en una de las mesas lo mas alejada de los de mas posible y fue cuando sentí que todos me miraban y yo sin saber, pero lo entendí cuando 5 jóvenes entraron a la cafetería y se dirigían hacia donde yo estaba.**

**Ellos debían de sentarse aquí y yo era la intrusa del día. "genial" pensé sarcásticamente **

**Una de las chicas se acero mas rápidamente hacia la mesa y me miro con una sonrisa **

**-hola!!... disculpa esta mesa es ...- pero antes de que pudiera continuar yo ya me estaba levantando- Ho gracias... disculpa..., ni dije mi nombre...jajaja me llamo Alice Cullen y tu nombre?- comencé a buscar en mi mochila una agenda y un lápiz y comencé a escribir **

"**un gusto Alice me llamo bella Swan" "discúlpame por sentarme en su mesa" y luego se lo pase para que lo leyera **

**-no hay problema... espera que te presente a mis hermanos- y fue cuando los cuatro joven faltantes llegaron- el es Emmet- me dijo señalando a un joven musculoso- ella es Rosalie la novio de Emmet, el es Jasper mi novio- dijo sonriéndole y señalando al joven rubio y luego señalo al joven de cabellos castaños dorado y ojos dorados al igual que sus hermanos- y el es mi hermano Edward- luego los miro- ella es bella Swan .-**

**un gusto- me dijeron, todos parecían ambles aunque sentía algo en ello diferente y fue cuando mi cicatriz e comenzó a quemar y yo hice una mueca de dolor- te encuentras bien- me pregunto Alice **

**yo solo asentí y comencé a escribir en la hoja para luego entregársela " Alice si solo me encuentro algo mareada" "un gusto fue conocerte y a tus hermanos y novio" "espero verlos en algún momento, pero debo irme" "adiós" **

**Ho bueno adiós bella, cuídate y claro me encantara que nos veamos en algún momento,... podemos ir de compras!!!- yo solo pude sonreírle, pero creo que se notaba que era falsa, tome mi agenda y me retire hacia la puerta, solo quería estar sola durante un rato**

Alice pov

**Cuando vi a bella sentí algo extraño pero familiar en ella y realmente me sorprendió que no pudiera hablar**

**Una ves que ella se fue me senté con mis hermanos comencé a pensar seriamente en bella **

**tu también lo sentiste?- me pregunto Edward **

**si era muy extraño pero familiar estando a su lado y realmente me sorprendió que no pudiera hablar- dije captando la atención de mis hermanos**

**ella tiene sentimientos muy triste y cuando pronunciaste la palabra hermanos aumento- me dijo Jasper confundido**

**que estaba pensando?- le pregunto Rosalie a Edward**

**no pude escuchar lo que pensaba, era muy extraño... y antes de que lo digas Emmet, no estoy perdiendo mi don – dijo mirándolo fijamente a lo que el simplemente bufo **

**ustedes sintieron una sensación extraña a su lado- pregunto Rosalie **

**si pero si soy sincero yo lo sentía como si estuviéramos con otro vampiro, ustedes no?- dijo Emmet y fue cuando todos nos quedamos callados y me di cuenta de que tenia razón se sentía como hablar con otro vampiro, era realmente extraño.**

**creen que ella....?- pregunte a mis hermanos **

**no creo quesea posible, porque cuando uno es convertido su cuerpo se perfecciona, tendría que poder hablar- dijo Rosalie**

**creo que tendríamos que vigilarla, solo por precaución- dije**

**Edward pov **

**tengo que ir a clase- dije mientras me levantaba, la clase de biología era tan cansado porque creo que me lo sabia de memoria.**

**Cuando entre me senté en mi lugar y antes de que comenzara la clase la vi entrar, esta humana realmente era diferente ella siempre tenia un expresión muy triste aunque solo llevaba 1 día aquí.**

**Ella se dirigió con el profesor y le entrego una nota.**

**Que según la mente de mi profesor decía "me llamo Isabella Swan un gusto de estar en su clase" **

**El profesor la mando a sentarse en el único puesto disponible que era a mi lado, y por lo que pude ver ella también estaba sorprendida de ser mi compañera**

**Bueno que les pareció les prometo que los próximos capítulos serán mas largos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios ... me han realmente encantado **

**Y yuliacullen, disculpa lo de los comentarios anónimos pero nose como hacer para recivirlos, disculpa soy nueva en esta pagina, gracias que bueno que les guste aquí la continuación **

**Capitulo 4 " paseo"**

**hola compañera- trate de sonar amable pero solo ella pudo fingir una sonrisa **

**La clase transcurrió normal asta que el profesor Jun nos pidió que redactáramos un ensayo sobre la teoría de evolución de Darwin **

**En menos de 10 minutos ya había terminado y por lo que pude ver mi compañera también **

**veo que se te da muy bien la biología- dije tratando de entablar conversación y fue cuando me acorde que no hablaba y me reprendí mentalmente por idiota, aunque a ella no pareció importarle ya que asintió, escribió en un papel y me lo paso "si nunca ha sido difícil aunque veo que no soy la única"me causo algo de gracia**

**si, no es mi materia favorita pero se me da bien- la mire y ella asintió y se señalo, como diciendo que a ella también **

**porque estas en fork?- le pregunte ya que no podía leer su mente , ella volvió a escribir " es una historia larga", me sorprendió la respuesta pero no me daría por vencido **

**tengo mucho tiempo- dije tranquilo **

**Pov bella**

**El me sorprendió por lo interesado que estaba en mi historia pero yo no me sentía del todo segura ni confiada de el para decirlo aunque debo de admitir que el estar a su lado increíblemente me daba una sensación increíble de paz, depuse de su ultima aclaración lo único que escribí fue" mis nuevos padres viven aquí", el pareció sorprendido y por su cara surco una hueca de tristeza**

**-yo entiendo eso- lo mire confundida y fue cuando note que sus ojos ahora tenían un color diferente y después de mi sorpresa sentí un gran ardor en mi cicatriz y luego una punzada de dolor y la mueca de la **

**misma surco mi rostro**

**-te sientes bien?- me pregunto preocupado, yo solo pude bajar mi rostro y negué, entonces el llamo al profesor y pidió si e podía llevar a la enfermería, cosa a la que no me pude negar.**

**Cuando salimos yo solo camine hacia el patio y le pedí si me podía sentar en la acera fría ,donde apoyé mi rostro para ver si así podía distraer la tensión que generaba el dolor de la cicatriz **

**como estas?- pude notar su preocupación, pero al escuchar u aterciopelada vos el dolor se tranquilizó **

**puedo ayudar?- como mis manos le dije que no, que respirara tranquilo y creo que eso lo calmo **

**El dolor se comenzó a calmar y pude respirar mas tranquilamente y el se me acerco**

**quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- me pregunto, eso sonaba bien pero aun no tenia ganas de hablar con mis nuevos padres, así que negué con mi cabeza**

**bueno, que quieres hacer? Te puedo llevar a algún lado?- me pregunto, el parecía muy simpático y amable aunque seguramente lo hacia por que su hermana se le había pedido o por lastima, siempre era igual pero de igual manera me sentía bien estando a su lado**

**he... quisieras ir a dar un paseo?- me pregunto y debo admitir que me gusto la idea de pasar algo de tiempo con el.**

**Fuimos hacia el estacionamiento y vi que se dirigía así un volvo plateado y realmente me quede fascinada, siempre me habían gustado los autos, un gusto no muy común en las chicas, pero como ya dije yo no era común.**

**Me quede mirando el auto y creo que el noto ya que me pregunto si me gustaba y yo asentí y busque la libreta y escribí**

**-"me encanta esta genial, y que velocidad alcanza?"- se que no era la mejor de las preguntas pero realmente estaba interesada**

**alcanza los 270 Km.- me respondió y agrego- nunca conocí a una chica que le gustaran los autos-**

**pues no me conocía porque a mí me encantaban además de que amaba la velocidad, corría mas rápido que la mayoría, suponía que por eso me encantaban los autos rápidos**

"**pues acabas de conocer a la primera a mi me encanta pero aun mas la velocidad"_ le escribí tranquila**

**somos iguales creo que lo que mas me gusta del auto es la velocidad- me dijo, yo creo que realmente me llevaría bien con este chico**

**Cuando nos subimos al vehículo encendió la radio y comenzó a sonar la canción de Debussi y comencé a escribir**

**-"claro de luna verdad?- le pase el papel y el sonrió **

**conoces a Debussi?- me pregunto muy contento y volví a escribir**

"**claro es mi favorito"- escribí y cuando lo leyó su sonrisa aumento de tamaño**

**creo que nos llevaremos bien bella- me dijo con una sonrisa**

**Pov Edward**

**Ella era una chica muy simpática y el estar con ella m hacia sentir bien era muy extraño y era una de las cosas de esta chica que me daba curiosidad, y me parecía de lo mas interesante **

**ha donde quieres que te lleve?- le pregunte, ella pareció meditarlo mucho y luego como me pareció que no se decidía le pregunte:**

**quieres que te lleve al parque? supongo que como hace poco que te mudaste no debes de conocerlo-después de decir eso pensé que seria una mala idea, porque seguramente pensaría mal de mi no querría acercarse pero cuando la vi note que asentía y vi una sonrisa en su rostro cosa que me tranquilizo mucho.**

**Espero con ansia sus comentarios gracias**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por sus comentarios, gracias yuliacullen por tu ayudar, y no es que no halla leído sino que el ingles se me da muy mal jajaja **

**Bueno gracias por sus comentarios porque son los que me motivan a actualizar mas y mas , espero que les guste, y perdón por lo corto **

**Capitulo 5 "interrupciones al estilo Emmet"**

**La lleve al parque, una de las pocas cosas de las que forks podía presumir como lindas y por lo que vi a ella le gusto ya que sus ojos tenían un brillo maravillosamente hermoso y realmente en ese momento desee mas que nada poder leer su mente.**

**Estacione el auto salí de el y luego le abrí la puerta para que pudiera salir, caminamos tranquilamente por el parque y nos sentamos en una banca y nos sumergimos en un silencio bastante cómodo para ambos; pero como siempre en mi vida lo bueno dura poco y se arruino cuando sonó mi celular y era Emmet**

**hola Edward en que andas?- me pregunto muy feliz "idiota inoportuno" fue todo lo que pude pensar**

**me encuentro en el parque Emmet porque?- le pregunte **

**quizás porque debías de irnos a casa... espera que haces en el parque?- pregunto picaramente- y con quien estas?- siguió preguntando el muy molesto.**

**Deja de molestar, se me había olvidados pero...- me fije de que bella no escuchara- podrían volver corriendo y hasta llegarían mas rápido**

**Pero no podemos frente a toda la escuela... además no me respondiste, con quien estas en el parque y mas importante, que estas haciendo?- volvió a usar ese tono pícaro que me molestaba tanto en el **

**Basta no importa, ahora los iré a buscar- dije molesto por lo que me insinuaba **

**Cuando colgó vi que bella me miraba con cara confundida **

**mi hermano Emmet es extremadamente molesto- dije encogiéndome de hombros como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, ella me sonrió y luego empezó a escribir **

"**entiendo de alguna manera porque aunque no tuve hermanos si Viví con muchos niños en el hospital"- me escribió y fue cuando me llamo la atención **

**viviste en el hospital?- pregunte, pero creo que fui mi directo ya que ella bajo la mirada triste**

**lo siento no debí preguntar, fui muy descortés y insensible- dije apenado tratando de arreglar mi error; aunque creo que ella me perdono ya que levanto la cabeza me sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza cosa que realmente me izo sentir mas tranquilo **

**disculpa que te lo diga pero debemos irnos porque tengo que ir a buscar a mis hermanos a la escuela, quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- a lo que ella simplemente negó y comenzó a escribir **

" **si no es molestia me gustaría que me dejaras en la escuela ya que mi madre quería irme a buscar y la preocupare si llego en el auto de otra persona"- cuando termina de escribir y la mire pude notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas y realmente me pareció lo mas tierno del mundo **

**claro no habrá problemas- dije mientras ambos nos parábamos y nos dirigíamos al auto, le habri la puerta a lo que ella simplemente me respondió con una sonrisa y luego rodee el auto abrí mi puerta y me puse en marcha para la escuela.**

**Tardamos tan solo 10 minutos en llegar y al ver a mis hermanos en la entrada me aparque junto, baje y ellos me miraron extrañados hasta que le abrí la puerta de copiloto de donde bajo bella y fue cuando pude ver la cara de desconcierto de todos y la odiosa mirada picara de Emmet, ella era tan inocente que simplemente les sonrió a mis hermanos, escribió algo y me lo paso **

**-Edward, muchísimas gracias me la he pasado muy bien y gracias, me has hecho sentir mejor, espero vernos pronto"- cuando le entregue la libreta ella simplemente me sonrió y se alejo haciéndonos gestos de saludo tanto a mi como a mis hermanos y obviamente Alice y Emmet le contestaron.**

**adiós bella!!- gritaron ambos y cuando la perdieron de vista todos me miraron con cara de preguntas y pude leer en sus mente había millones de preguntas estaban formulando **

**por loméenos piensen una pregunte a la ves cada uno- dije con dolor de cabeza por tantas preguntas a lo que ellos simplemente soltaron una carcajada **

**Edward que quieres que hagamos cuando llegas del parque con una humana y mas aun con bella- dijo tranquilamente Alice **

**deacuerdo pero piensen una sola pregunta a la ves si?- les dije cansado mientras nos subíamos al auto y lo ponía en marcha **

**al menos dinos Edward que hacías con bella?- me pregunto Rosalie **

**pues ella se sintió mal en clase y le lleve afuera y no quería ir a la enfermería así que salimos por hay, le pregunte si conocía el parque y como dijo que no la lleve estuvimos hay un rato hasta que llamaste Emmet**

**de que hablaron?- me pregunto el "genio" de Emmet- todos lo miramos como si fuera un idiota aunque realmente lo era **

**pues conseguí un dato interesante de ella- todos me miraban ansioso y pensaban, que será- ella estuvo bastante tiempo en el hospital viviendo- dije y ellos me miraron con incredulidad **

**porque será?-dijo Alice-si es así supongo Carlisle podrá encontrar su historial medico no crees?- y fue cuando todos la miramos porque realmente era un muy buena idea **

**es una gran idea-apunto Rosalie**

**apenas llegamos todos nos dirigimos hacia el estudio de Carlisle ya que como no tenia trabajo hoy debía estar hay; toque y cuando escuchamos el "pase" entramos todos.**

**chicos que necesitan- nos pregunto tranquilamente **

**pues queríamos preguntarte si puedes buscar un historial medico- dijo tranquilamente Jasper **

**claro no creo que halla problema pero de quien y para que?- dijo muy confundido **

**queríamos el historial de Isabella Swan, ella chica realmente nos llama la atención porque al estar a su lado no nos sentimos como si estuviéramos con una humana común- dije tranquilamente **

**no será que es un licántropo o quizás un vampiro?- dijo muy lógicamente Carlisle **

**no pues porque si fuera un licántropo nos miraría con cara de odio y no nos dirigiría la palabra y de ser un vampiro nos abrimos dado cuenta aunque la sensación es muy similar, además dijo que había estado viviendo con niños en el hospital- dije exponiendo todo lo que sabia **

**deacuerdo si realmente es como ustedes dicen lo buscare- prendió la computadora y se puso a buscar en los hospitales el registro de Isabella Swan y para nuestra suerte lo encontró **

**aquí esta..., Isabella Swan, estuvo internada "10" años!!! – dijo sorprendido Carlisle al igual que nosotros**

**porque razones?- pregunto Rosalie**

**pues dice...- leyendo- la causa eran múltiples lastimaduras, perdidas de sangre y fiebres, mareos y dolores repentinos.. muy extraño nunca había escuchados eso síntomas y además que duraran 10 años es completamente increíble, debo de admitir que es realmente extraño **

**crees que deberíamos investigarlo?- le pregunto Emmet **

**realmente creo que si – dijo claramente interesado Carlisle**

**una ultima cosa, podrías investigar a los padres de bella?- le pregunte**

**claro pero no entiendo porque?-dijo tranquila **

**simple curiosidad-dije sin preocupación y se puso a investigar**

**gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios **


	6. Chapter 6

**capitulo 6 "a investigar" **

**pov bella.**

**Después de despedirme de Edward saque el celular el celular de que me había dado la señora Wilson y le mande un mensaje de texto para que me viniera a buscar, y 15 minutos después la vi llegar en el auto, me abrió la puerta y me subí**

**como te ha ido en tu primer día?- me pregunto muy feliz, a lo que comencé a escribir y se lo pase **

"**bien gracias por pasarme a buscar"**

**no hay problema mi amor- dijo feliz y tranquila de que lo hubiera pasado bien supongo **

**Cuando llegamos a la casa subí a mi cuarto y comencé a hacer la tarea cosa que no me llevo mucha tiempo, me recosté en la cama y creo que me dormí todo el día porque para cuando me desperté eran las 6 de la mañana, si que estaba cansada.**

**Me levante de la cama, fui al baño y me bañe, cuando salí me vestí y luego baje a desayunar ya que para cuando termine de arreglarme eran ya las 7 y 7:30 debía de entrar a la escuela.**

**Como todos el día anterior los señores Wilson me saludaron muy alegremente y luego me alcanzaron a la escuela.**

**Pov Edward **

**Nos pasamos toda la noche investigando sobre lo padres de bella y descubrimos que habían muerto cuando era pequeña cosa que realmente nos causo mucha tristeza, pero después de tanto investigar de igual manera no pudimos saber la causa de todos los síntomas extraños que experimento por años, lo que si es que ella no era muda sino que no hablaba desde la muerte de sus padres y fue cuando sospechamos que para que eso ocurriera debía de haber pasado algo realmente importante **

**bueno chicos seguiré investigando un poco mas pero será mejor que ustedes vallan a la escuela- dijo Carlisle, como siempre preocupado por nuestra educación aunque realmente nos sabíamos el curso de memoria **

**deacuerdo- dijimos todos tranquilamente **

**cada uno se fue a su cuarto y minutos después estábamos en el auto camino a la escuela **

**chicos que tal si hoy invitamos a bella a almorzar a nuestra mesa y de paso tratamos de sacarle información de manera casual-propuso Alice y a mis hermanos no solo les pareció buena idea sino extraño que Alice tuviera interés en investigar a alguien, aunque en realidad era que quería a bella como amiga cosa que me causo gracia**

**deacuerdo, me parece una gran idea-dije tranquilo y cuando llegamos a la escuela nos despedimos y quedamos después vernos en el almuerzo **

**la mañana me paso larga mientras esperaba impacientemente que llegara la hora del almuerzo **

**Pov bella **

**La mañana transcurrió de manera demasiado larga para ser sincera tenia muchas ganas de ver nuevamente a Edward y a sus hermanos porque realmente me sentía cómoda a su lado **

**Después de estar torturada toda la mañana alfil llego la hora del almuerzo y cuando entre en la cafetería pude ver a la familia Cullen-hale sentada en la mesa en la que el día anterior me había sentado accidentalmente, camine así la puerta que daba al exterior porque realmente no tenia hambre como generalmente me ocurría, pero cuando estaba por salir sentí que una mano se posaba en su hombro y voltee.**

**Y me encontré con... Alice... **

**-hola bella, quisieras acompañarnos a comer?- me pregunto a lo que simplemente pude asentir aun con duda, ella me tomo de la mano y me arrostro a la mesa en la que estaban todos sus hermanos **

**-hola bella- me dijeron todos los ocupantes de la mesa yo simplemente moví mi mano en señal de saludo **

**-como te ha ido?- me pregunto Rosalie cuando me senté y yo saque la agenda y comencé a escribir **

**-"bien aunque muy aburrido"- ellos me sonrieron **

**-pues al parecer todos tuvimos un mismo día – me dijo Emmet**

**no tienes hambre?- pregunto Edward tranquilamente pero a la ves intrigado y comencé a escribir **

"**no pero generalmente me ocurre el tema de la perdida del apetito"- escribí a lo que ellos me miraron confundidos **

**valla que extraño- lo que a mi me causo mucha gracia y ellos me miraron con incredulidad a causa de mi histérico ataque de risa y escribí **

"**para mi realmente es muy normal, soy muy rara"- dije a lo que ellos se rieron **

**no creo que seas tan rara – me comento Jasper**

**dime bella que aras esta tarde?- pregunto Alice, puse cara de realmente no saber- pues quisiéramos invitarte a nuestra casa para que conozcas a nuestros padres- al escuchar eso realmente me puse triste aunque realmente no estaba segura de porque **

**pov Edward **

**después de que Alice dijera eso todos la miramos incrédulos y le pregunte a su mente.**

_**que planes llevándola a casa?**_

_**Que quieres decir es muy obvio si la lleva casa Papa podrá verla y estoy segura de que descubriremos algo de ella- **_**y que dices bella quisieras venir a nuestra casa?- le pregunto Alice.**

Yo para evitar problemas les conté uno a uno de mis hermanos lo que Alice planeaba y que pensaban y para mi sorpresa la mayoría no parecía preocuparle es mas tenían la misma curiosidad que Alice.

**Bella comenzó a escribir **

**-" claro me encantaría .. supongo"- me pareció bien así que le seguí la corriente a mi hermana **

**entonces te pasamos a buscar luego de la ultima hora?- le pregunte, ella simplemente sonrió y asintió**

**bueno que hora tienes ahora bella?- me pregunto Rosalie y ella escribió biología- Ho genial también es la de Edward- dijo insinuando algo cosa que a mi no me gusto **

**bella como se llaman tus padres?- pregunto Emmet a lo que me golpe la frente por lo idiota que debía de ser mi hermano al preguntar algo tan personal de manera repentina y por lo que pudimos notar a ella le entristeció la pregunta por lo que bajo la cabeza pero para mi sorpresa comenzó a escribir**

**¡pues en realidad mis padres biológicos murieron cuando yo era pequeña y ahora tengo unos tutores que se llaman clareen y Michael" escribió y me lo paso **

**lo.. losinito ....- dijo tranquilamente Alice a lo que ella negó con la cabeza y escribió nuevamente **

"**no te preocupes Alice "- le escribió y trato de sonreír pero se notaba que realmente era fingida **

**bueno creo que tenemos que irnos a clase- dije mientras me levantaba ayudaba a Bella con sus cosa y reprendía mentalmente a Emmet por haber hecho una pregunta tan personal a la ligera, y que realmente era un insensible al no darse cuenta d lo que preguntaba **

bueno disculpen la tardanza pero es que me había quedado sin Internet  
espero que les guste  
y a cada chica que me deje comentarios Edward le mandara besos y mordidas  
NOS LEEMOS


	7. Chapter 7

Hola… mucho gusto soy una amiga de la autora… es que ella actualmente esta hospitalizada ((nuevamente)) y es la razón por la que no ha podido actualizar la cosas … ella tiene una enfermedad en la garganta y además de que acaba de romperse la pierna por 3º ves… así que no la dejan tocar mucho la computadora para escribir pero siempre esta al pendiente de los comentarios … dice que es lo que la motiva a escribir … manda muchos besos a todos los que amablemente han dejado sus comentarios y ahora que me dejo sus cuadernos comenzare a pasarlos y a publicarlos

Bueno muchas gracias y espero que también se pasan por sus otras historias… "la princesa de la noche" y "la razón de los vampiros"

**La clase de biología transcurrió con tranquilidad, Bella estaba muy concentrada o al menos parecía estarlo en la clase, pero aun me pescaba cada ves que desviaba mi mirada hacia ella**

**No tengo idea de lo que trato la clase ya que me mantuve vigilando la mente de Alice a ver si descubría como es que pensaba interrogar a Bella en nuestra casa … pero al parecer ya había previsto que yo husmearía en su mente ya que lo único que pensaba era en todas las marcas que conocía y debo de reconocer que eran una cantidad increíble pero tarde o temprano se le acabaron y fue cuando por unos segundos pude visualizar lo que pensaba hacerle … "creo que podríamos vestirla y así con Rosalie sacarle información" pero cuando noto que lo escuchaba comenzó a gritarme **

**-¡¡Edward!! … ¡¿no puedes dejarme tranquila?!... no matare a Bella- dijo enfadada mentalmente **

**- sabes Alice por alguna extraña razón desconfió de tu palabra – dijo tranquilo**

**-¡¡¿como crees que soy capas de matarla?!! – dijo fingidamente ofendida**

**-se que no la mataras… pero eres capaz de traumarla a un punto de que no nos volverá a hablar – dijo enojado **

**- como si no estuviera que bastante traumada… ¡¡NO HABLA!!- me grito**

**- lose pero debemos de tomarlo con calma y no presionarla… no por insultarte pero se que a veces eres incapaz de controlar tu paciencia… y temo que empeoremos las cosas con bella – dije tratando de que no se enojara demasiado **

**-deacuerdo tendremos la típica cenar familiar pero luego no me culpes de cualquier cosa que diga Emmett… y sabes que lo hará- dijo aun con un poco de rencor por no dejarla hacer lo que quería **

**-deacuerdo… - dije derrotado, ya que sabia que Alice tenia razón, ella podía ser insistente pero Emmett definitivamente era peor así que tendría que pasármela vigilándolo para que no dijera algo que lo condenara a muerte por mi mano**

**Picado por la curiosidad decidí ver la mente de Emmett haber si este estaba pensando en causar algún problema en la cena, pero rápidamente me arrepentí ya que el estaba pensando ciertas cosas indebidas con Rosalie **

**Abandone su mente y nuevamente me dedique a ver si podría inmiscuirme en la mente de Bella pero después de unos minutos lo único que logre fue que me causara un terrible dolor de cabeza; como es que su mente era tan impenetrable cuando ella parecía tan débil.**

**No note que termino la clase de biología hasta que Bella puso se mano en mi hombro… inmediatamente reaccione y me levante y después de juntar mis cosas la seguí por el corredor, ella me indico que tenia clase de deportes.**

**- yo tengo clase de historia pero permíteme acompañarte- dije tranquilo**

**La lleve hacia el gimnasio y luego me retire diciéndole que vendría a buscarla al terminar mis clases… aunque debo admitir que la curiosidad pudo con migo y me escondí como para tener una buena vista de la clase**

**Después de unos minutos los alumnos salieron de los vestidores ya cambiados y entre ellos se encontraba ella, traía el cabello atado en una coleta hacia un costado que caía por su hombro derecho**

**La clase comenzó como cualquiera, hasta que los pusieron a correr, no es que fuera extraño eso sino que después de unos minutos corriendo ya todos estaban resoplando a excepción de bella que aunque no iba a la cabeza del grupo tampoco caminaba … ella parecía igual que al comenzar.**

**Después de que corrieran 15 minutos ya todos parecían muertos a excepción de ella y fue cuando la vi.**

**Uno de los compañeros de bella pareció que corrió demasiado ya que se callo justo encima de bella y cuando esta alfil pudo levantarse su coleta se corrió hacia atrás y quedo descubierta una marca de mordida perfectamente delineada.**

**Aun no salía de mí asombro y apenas fui consiente cuando contacte mentalmente a mis hermanos quienes directamente vinieron hacia donde estaba **

**- ¿que ocurre?- pregunto preocupada Rosalie y antes de poder decirle cualquier cosa simplemente señale a Bella a la cual aun se le veía la marca en el cuello **

**-¡¿pero como es que no nos dimos cuenta?!- grito exaltado Emmett**

**- es que ella siempre trae cuello alto… además no demuestra signos de transformación… no entiendo como- dijo Alice.**

**En ese momento ninguno estaba seguro de nada, lo único claro era que la pequeña Bella tenía más secretos ocultos de lo que pensábamos y ahora que lo habíamos confirmado también representaba una amenaza para nosotros.**

**Pov Bella **

**La clase de gimnasia fue horrible ya que aunque después de unos años había notado que no me cansaba correr si fue malo cuando Ben se me cayo encima ya que parece ser que le bajo la presión y aunque no lo quisiera quedo al descubierto la cicatriz**

**Cuando nos mandaron a cambiarnos pude notar como unas sombras se movían a lo lejos, automáticamente trate de forzar mi visión pero lo único que conseguí fue que mi cicatriz comenzara a quemar. El dolor era intenso, quemaba y aunque trataba no podía pararlo, desesperada corrí hacia el costado de la cancha hacia una cañilla donde mojarme la cabeza, pero fue inútil ya que parecía quemar desde adentro, ya sin poder aguantarlo me tumbe en el pasto, no desapareció pero disminuyo lo suficiente como para poder pararme y dirigirme hacia los vestuarios.**

**Ya no quedaba nadie así que pude quedarme con tranquilidad, después de poder cambiarme, fui hacia fuera para encontradme no solo con edward sino con todos los Cullen.**

**Ellos me miraron fijamente durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que parecieron salir de algún especie de trance y edward me hablo **

**-deacuerdo Bella ¿vienes?- pregunto cortésmente **

**Simplemente asentí y me dirigí con ellos hacia su auto **

**Una vez estuvimos dentro del auto saque mi libreta y escribí**

"**¿creen que podríamos pasar primero por mi casa para que pueda avisar a mis padres?"**

**-claro ningún problema- dijo Alice**

**Escribí mi dirección y se lo pase y así nos dirigimos a mi casa, como no había nadie en ella deje una nota sobre la mesa del comedor diciendo que estaría en lo de los Cullen y que me quedaría a dormir allí, además por petición de Alice deje anotado el numero de la casa de ellos el cual me paso Alice.**

**Luego tomamos camino hacia la casa de ellos, por alguna razón algo me decía que algo estaba por ocurrir esta noche… algo que revelaría cosas de mi pasado por alguna razón también de mi futuro.**

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mi cuando lo leí en la clínica… muchos besos a todos y a los que siguen las hermosas historias de mi querida amiga.


End file.
